bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayden Moss
|nickname=The Animal |Season=12 (US) |Place=1st |Votes=1 |Votestowin=4 |Alliances=The Brigade |Loyalties=Kristen Bitting Lane Elenburg Enzo Palumbo |HOHs=4 (Week 1, Day 56, Weeks 9 & 10) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 4 & 8) |Vetos=1 (Week 9) |Days=75 |OtherPrizes=$5,000 (secret) Trip to Hawaii (secret) |Currently=Winner |TwitterUserName = Hayden_Moss |birthdate = |hometown = Temple, AZ|occupation = College Student|Currently1 = Winner}} was the winner of Big Brother 12. During the early stages of the game, Hayden was targeted for being in a showmance with Kristen Bitting. His presence in the dominant Brigade alliance and his ability to win four HOH competitions allowed him to ultimately stay in the Big Brother House for 75 days and receive four of the seven Jury votes to be crowned the champion over fellow Brigade alliance member Lane Elenburg. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Hayden Moss Age: 24 Current Residence: Tempe, Ariz. Occupation: College Student Three adjectives that describe you: Outgoing, athletic and charming Favorite activities: Snowboarding, weightlifting, working out, going to the beach and hanging out with friends What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Being around people that I don't agree with 24/7 What types of people would you NOT choose to live with you in the house: Messy people or people who just don't pull their own weight A recurring theme on Big Brother is "expect the unexpected." How would you handle "the unexpected:" It would be hard if my alliances get voted off. What are you afraid of: I'm afraid to fly What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Being a part of Arizona State University Baseball, the best program in the country Finish this sentence: "My life's motto is:" Hang Loose. I like to have fun and just do my thing no matter what people think of me Is there anything else you want the fans to know about yourself: I grew up in the country and from an early age I was taught to be tough and face your problems head-on. I'm not afraid of conflict.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/43018/ Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * In 2013, Hayden competed on Survivor: Blood vs. Water as the loved one of his girlfriend, Survivor: One World castaway, Kat Edorsson. Kat was eliminated in 14th place while Hayden was eliminated in 7th place. Although he originally made it to the Final 5, but had his placement dropped due to the Redemption Island twist. Hayden was on the Tadhana tribe, comprised of the loved ones against the returning players, and he remained on that tribe after the tribe switch. Hayden was still present in the game when the tribes merged, and so he was then placed on the merged Kasama tribe. His biggest move was convincing Ciera to force a 3-3 tie and an eventual rock draw, where Hayden was immune per Survivor ''rules since the rival alliance targeted him.http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Hayden_Moss * In 2014, Hayden and Kat ended their relationship.https://twitter.com/bigbrothernet/status/476442477537558529 * On 4 July 2014, an app called ''Devvie was released for creating and sharing mobile videos in which Hayden was co-creator.https://www.facebook.com/hayden.moss.5/posts/10204497499063700http://www.divvie.co/ Trivia * Hayden was the only HouseGuest in Big Brother 12 to win HOH and POV in the same week. * Hayden was the second HouseGuest to win the first Head of Household competition as well as the game, following Lisa Donahue and later followed by Rachel Reilly and Nicole Franzel. ** He is the first and, currently, only male to accomplish this. * Hayden had the most competition wins in Big Brother 12 with five, narrowly beating Britney Haynes and Brendon Villegas, who each had four. * Hayden was originally recruited for Survivor: Nicaragua but was replaced by Jud "Fabio" Birza, who coincidentally ended up winning the season. * Hayden is one of 17 to compete in another CBS reality show aside from Big Brother. The others are Alison Irwin, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, Caleb Reynolds, Jeff Weldon, Jackie Ibarra, Cody Nickson, Jessica Graf, Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, Elissa Slater, Nicole Franzel, Victor Arroyo and Winston Hines References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 12 (US) Contestants Category:Winners